The Hedgehog
by Ubbo
Summary: Draco, disperato per una lettera ricevuta, fa uno strano incontro... Ricco di sorprese!


_Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright. Tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono immaginari e non hanno alcun legame con la realtà. Qualsiasi nome e riferimento a fatti o persone reali è da ritenersi assolutamente casuale._

**The Hedgehog**

Giornata di merda.

Quella era decisamente una giornata di merda.

Ecco l'unico pensiero che rimbalzava nella testa del Serpeverde per eccellenza mentre faceva ritorno alla sua sala comune quella sera. E Draco Malfoy odiava le giornate di merda. Era furioso. Furioso con se stesso, col mondo intero, con la cattiva sorte e con qualunque divinità esistente o meno che aveva deciso per quel giorno di voltarsi dall'altra parte e lasciarlo in balia della sfiga. Da quando si era alzato quella mattina tutto era andato per il verso sbagliato.

**-Flashback-**

Era stato buttato giù dal letto da quell'isterica di Pansy, che era andata in crisi per l'ennesimo litigio con Theodore, il suo ragazzo, e non era riuscito a fare colazione perché si era dovuto sorbire i suoi lamenti per quasi due ore e mezza, alla fine delle quali, preso dalla disperazione, li aveva sequestrati e chiusi entrambi in un ripostiglio, senza bacchetta, in modo da obbligarli a chiarirsi o uccidersi l'un l'altra. In ogni caso la situazione si sarebbe risolta. All'ora di pranzo, quando era tornato a recuperarli dopo due ore infernali con la McGranit, che gli aveva tolto 20 punti per il ritardo, si era ritrovato a dover fare dietro-front e a dover ripassare più tardi, dato che quando aveva aperto la porta si era ritrovato di fronte a due corpi parecchio nudi e parecchio intenti a fare pace, del tutto ignari della sua presenza.

Ovviamente, per pranzo, non c'era nessuno dei piatti che a lui piacevano e, dopo aver sbocconcellato qualcosa di malavoglia e notato l'assenza di una certa persona che non era riuscito a vedere neppure a colazione, se ne era andato ancora più infuriato ed affamato di prima.

Arrivato in camera sua aveva deciso di farsi un riposino di una mezz'oretta, giusto per smaltire lo stress; neanche a dirlo cinque minuti più tardi Blaise, Millicent e Daphne avevano fatto irruzione nella sua camera per lamentarsi dei quei dannati Grifondoro con cui avevano avuto la malaugurata idea di fidanzarsi. I tre, infatti, stavano rispettivamente con Ginny-piattola-Weasley, Ron-lenticchia-Weasley e Hermione-so-tutto-io-Granger che avevano avuto l'ardire, udite udite, di chiedere ai loro fidanzati Serpeverde di andare insieme a Hogsmeade quel fine settimana! Quindi, dopo tre quarti d'ora spesi nella stanza del povero Draco ad elencare a mitraglietta tutti i motivi per cui quella richiesta fosse assolutamente assurda, senza permettere al biondo di dire neppure una parola o una sillaba di qualunque genere, i tre se ne erano andati, ringraziandolo dei preziosi consigli che lui aveva sempre per loro, con l'obiettivo di ritrovare le rispettive dolci metà per scusarsi e accettare la proposta. Evidentemente si era improvvisamente trasformato in Draco-cupido-e-consulente-matrimoniale-Malfoy e lui era l'unico a non essere stato avvertito della sua nuova carica.

Uno sguardo sconfortato all'orologio gli aveva confermato che era ora di alzarsi e di andare a Cura delle Creature Magiche. Chiaramente, quell'idiota mezzogigante si era scordato di dirgli che le salamandre di fuoco femmine, protagoniste di quella lezione, erano particolarmente attratte dalle persone con i capelli chiari perché, durante il periodo degli amori, i maschi di quella specie sfoggiavano una fluente chioma dorata per attirarle. Risultato: Draco aveva trascorso la prima ora e mezza a scappare dalle salamandre invaghite che continuavano a strusciarglisi addosso, modello ballerine di lap-dance, appiccando fuoco alla sua divisa e le tre ore seguenti in infermeria a farsi curare tutte le ustioni e a starnutire ogni quattro minuti perché, ovviamente, per spegnere le fiamme, quei geni pruripremiati dei suoi compagni avevano avuto la brillante idea di infradiciarlo da capo a piedi con i getti d'acqua delle loro bacchette. Ora, in linea di massima non avrebbe avuto nulla o quasi da ridire, ma cazzo, era il 18 dicembre!!! Avrebbero almeno potuto usare dell'acqua calda o tiepida, no? Ebbene, no. Acqua gelata. Così per colpa loro era stato costretto a saltare Pozioni, l'unica lezione della giornata che avevano in comune coi Grifondoro e l'unica a cui Draco volesse veramente andare. Per cui, non era riuscito a vedere la persona che, da qualche mese a quella parte, infestava i suoi sogni di notte e i suoi pensieri di giorno.

Di ritorno alla sua sala comune, con i vestiti ancora a brandelli e bruciacchiati, si era ricordato di Pansy e Theodore ancora chiusi del ripostiglio, ma quando li aveva trovati ancora intenti a "fare pace" gli aveva lanciato contro le loro bacchette, esasperato, sigillando nuovamente la porta e dirigendosi verso i dormitori mentre imprecava contro quei due che, oltre alle abitudini riproduttive dei conigli, avevano acquisito anche le loro facoltà intellettive.

Dopo una doccia veloce era sceso a cena, sperando di risollevarsi un minimo il morale: magari l'avrebbe visto oppure ci sarebbe stato qualche piatto particolarmente succulento oppure entrambe le cose e avrebbe potuto fantasticare sull'oggetto dei suoi desideri e su quella sua lingua rosea e divina che scivolava agilmente sulle dita e sulle labbra per impadronirsi vogliosa di ogni singola briciola della prelibata pietanza… Invece aveva ricevuto una missiva urgente da casa. Sicuramente brutte notizie, per quanto lo riguardava. E di Lui nessuna traccia. E il cibo faceva schifo, sembrava insipido e inconsistente.

Giornata di merda.

**-Fine Flashback-**

Ed ora eccolo lì, ad inveire contro tutto e tutti in mezzo ad un corridoio deserto di un buio sotterraneo umido, mentre la sua odiosa giornata volgeva al termine e tutti gli studenti, a parte le varie coppiette, facevano rientro alla propria Casa per la serata. Altra nota negativa. Tutti i suoi amici erano felicemente fidanzati, mentre lui era solo come un cane. Perfino Tiger e Goyle avevano trovato l'amore in due Tassorosso del quarto anno. Non che non fosse felice per loro, ma restava comunque il fatto che ormai trascorreva quasi tutte le serate da solo, appunto, come un cane nella sua camera singola da prefetto. Notevolmente deprimente. E l'unica persona che era riuscita, non sapeva nemmeno lui come, a rubargli il cuore… lo odiava. E per tutto il giorno non era riuscito a vederlo neppure di sfuggita o ad incrociare il suo sguardo verde smeraldo che, come la più straordinaria delle magie, riusciva ad illuminare il mondo altrimenti grigio e tetro di Draco.

Giunto finalmente in camera si era seduto sul letto e aveva estratto la lettera dalla tasca, iniziando a leggerla, sempre più sconvolto ad ogni riga. Senza riflettere, con la morte nel cuore, era corso fuori dalla sua stanza, fuori dai sotterranei e fuori dal castello, senza una meta. Voleva solo mettere più distanza possibile tra sé e chiunque in modo da poter dare libero sfogo alla propria disperazione senza il rischio di essere visto o sentito; senza neppure esserne consapevole, stava correndo tra gli alberi della Foresta Proibita con la vista appannata dalle lacrime e la lettera ancora stretta in pugno. Perché?! Perché i suoi genitori dovevano fargli quello?! Perché volevano obbligarlo a seguire un destino che lui odiava?! Confuso e agitato com'era, aveva inciampato su qualcosa ed era caduto sul terreno irregolare ferendosi le mani e un ginocchio; voltandosi di scatto per prendere a calci e pugni qualunque cosa fosse stato la causa della sua caduta, Draco si ritrovò a bloccare il colpo a pochi centimetri dal corpicino inerme di un piccolo riccio, privo di sensi, che mostrava una ferita sanguinante sul musetto e una delle zampine anteriori visibilmente spezzata. Improvvisamente quella vista spazzò via tutta la rabbia e lasciò spazio al dolore e all'angoscia per la sua situazione e per quello che aveva fatto a quel povero animaletto. Per quanto involontario, l'impatto era stato nettamente peggiore per il riccio piuttosto che per il ragazzo e il biondo lo aveva istintivamente raccolto e stretto al petto, cullandolo come un bimbo mentre si appoggiava con la schiena ad un tronco e si lasciava scivolare a terra continuando a versare lacrime sempre più amare. Con un paio di colpi di bacchetta bloccò il sangue che colava dal taglio e fasciò la zampa con una piccola garza.

Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato da quando si era rannicchiato contro quell'albero quando l'animaletto appallottolato fra le sue mani si era svegliato e aveva iniziato a fissarlo con quei suoi piccoli occhietti neri e curiosi, rassicurato dalle dolci carezze che gli stava facendo sul pelo della pancia. Intenerito da quell'espressione Draco gli aveva sorriso, felice di constatare che si fosse ripreso e la creaturina aveva sgranato gli occhi e con la zampetta sana aveva attirato il dito del ragazzo verso la bocca per dargli una leccatina in segno di riconoscenza.

-Mi dispiace di averti travolto, piccolo… Non volevo farti del male… Ero fuori di me e non guardavo dove andavo…- disse avvicinando il riccio al viso e mettendo a contatto le punte dei loro nasi -Mi perdoni?-. Come risposta ricevette un'altra leccatina sulla punta del naso e vide l'animaletto annuire. -Sai… Ho ricevuto una lettera da casa… Era dei miei genitori, vogliono obbligarmi a fare una cosa che io non voglio… Tu ce li hai i genitori, piccolo?- cenno di diniego -Sei fortunato… Io preferirei non averli, piuttosto che avere quelli che ho… Vuoi sapere cosa mi hanno scritto?- altro cenno di assenso e Draco recuperò la lettera accartocciata.

_**È finalmente giunto il momento. La notte di Natale verrai condotto al cospetto del Signore Oscuro e riceverai il Marchio Nero. Tua madre ed io ci auguriamo che non sarai motivo di imbarazzo per il nome dei Malfoy, sii degno del nome che porti.**_

-Hai visto come sono premurosi? Non si sono nemmeno sprecati a chiedermi come sto e danno per scontato che io sia felice delle loro imposizioni… Tutto ciò che gli interessa e che io esegua i loro ordini alla perfezione… Non gli importa nulla di me… Speravo che se fossi stato all'altezza delle loro aspettative avrebbero finito per volermi almeno un pochino di bene… Ma per quanto io mi impegni continuamente con tutto me stesso non sono mai abbastanza per loro… E quando li deludono mi puniscono…- bisbigliò tremando per i ricordi che l'ultima frase aveva risvegliato -Questa volta mio padre mi ucciderà…-. A tale affermazione il riccetto scosse freneticamente la testa e allungò la zampina sana per cancellare la lacrima che gli stava scivolando lungo la guancia. Draco sorrise sincero all'animaletto -Sembra quasi che tu mi capisca, piccoletto…- altro cenno di assenso, altro sospiro da parte del biondo che riprese a parlare con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto -Io non voglio diventare un Mangiamorte, sai? Non voglio dover combattere contro… Harry… E quando lo dirò a mio padre… Mi torturerà… E se non cambierò idea mi ucciderà… Che bella prospettiva, vero? Tra pochi giorni morirò perché non voglio combattere contro la persona che amo… E questa persona non lo saprà mai… Perché lui mi odia… Harry mi odia… E io lo amo…- concluse con un singhiozzo al quale ne seguirono molti altri mentre il piccolo porcospino si appallottolava nell'incavo del suo collo e sfregava delicatamente il musetto sulla pelle del biondo per cercare in qualche modo di confortarlo. Draco continuò a piangere ancora a lungo, appoggiato contro la corteccia ruvida di quell'albero nel folto della foresta proibita, finché non si addormentò sopraffatto dalla stanchezza.

L'aria gelida gli scompigliava i capelli, ma si sentiva caldo, al sicuro e protetto. Aprì piano gli occhi: stava volando sul dorso di un ippogrifo, sotto di lui mille luci splendevano creando disegni immaginari, e qualcuno lo stava abbracciando, riparandolo col suo mantello dal freddo della notte. Probabilmente stava sognando. Alzò il viso per cercare di scorgere il volto di colui che lo stava tenendo stretto, ma la notte era troppo buia; poi una nuvola si spostò rivelando la luna, una sottilissima falce che si rivelò, però, sufficiente a fargli identificare il suo salvatore che stava chinando il capo verso di lui.

-Ben svegliato, Draco… Come ti senti?- gli disse il volto sorridente di Harry Potter. Ora ne era certo: era un altro dei suoi sogni impossibili sul suo amore irraggiungibile.

-Sto bene, amore mio… Sto bene come solo nei miei sogni riesco a stare…- rispose Draco ricambiando il sorriso e guardandolo con sconfinato sentimento, stringendosi di più al petto del moro e inspirando a fondo il profumo della sua pelle.

-Ti proteggerò, tesoro mio… Non permetterò mai più a nessuno di farti del male… Te lo prometto…- gli sussurrò dolce all'orecchio il Grifondoro, serrando maggiormente a sé il corpo del biondo mentre poggiava le labbra sulle sue e lo baciava dolcemente.

-Questo è decisamente un sogno…- sospirò Draco appena si separarono -Vorrei solo potermi non svegliare mai… E che tu fossi davvero mio… Per sempre…- aggiunse accarezzando la guancia del compagno con la punta delle dita e accoccolandosi nuovamente contro di lui, cullato dai movimenti dell'ippogrifo e dal battito ritmico del cuore del suo amante onirico. Pochi istanti dopo tutto svanì e il buio tornò a circondarlo.

La mattina seguente, quando Draco si svegliò, i raggi del sole illuminavano già la sua camera. Gli ci volle circa un minuto per realizzare che lui dormiva nei sotterranei e che la sua stanza non aveva una finestra da cui il sole potesse passare, facendolo scattare a sedere spaventato: era certo che quella non fosse Hogwarts né Malfoy Manor, allora… dove diavolo si trovava? Ricordava di essere corso nella foresta e di essersi addormentato con quel piccolo porcospino fra le mani, aveva anche fatto un bel sogno con il suo Harry… Ma non aveva idea di come fosse finito in quel letto né, tantomeno, di cosa stesse succedendo!

Iniziò a guardarsi intorno spaesato, notando che la stanza rispecchiava in tutto e per tutto i criteri e i colori di un Serpeverde doc e che ai piedi del letto c'era il suo baule e tutte le sue cose erano già state disposte in ordine nella stanza, i vestiti nell'armadio, il suo gufo su un trespolo vicino alla finestra e sul comodino c'era un vassoio con succo d'arancia, caffè, acqua, panini caldi e un biglietto.

_**Caro Draco,**_

_**ho pensato che questa stanza potesse essere di tuo gradimento per via dei colori di Serpeverde. La mia camera è la porta di fronte alla tua, dall'altra parte del corridoio, se hai bisogno di qualcosa non farti problemi a chiamarmi (visto che molto probabilmente ti sveglierai prima di me). Se ti facesse piacere potremmo mangiare insieme… A me ne farebbe molto!**_

_**Comunque, tornando a cose più pratiche: qui sei al sicuro, sei nella sede dell'Ordine della Fenice e né tuo padre né nessun Mangiamorte può trovarci; gli altri (Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, Millicent, Daphne, Pansy e Theodore) ci raggiungeranno in serata. Ad ogni modo ti spiegherò tutti i dettagli appena avremo il tempo di parlare.**_

_**Un bacio,**_

_**Harry.**_

Il biondo dovette rileggere il biglietto tre volte per essere certo di non avere le allucinazioni. Era tutto senza senso! Con la testa piena di domande, Draco scese dal letto e si diresse a passo di carica nella stanza dall'altro lato del corridoio in cerca di risposte, incurante di indossare solo un paio di boxer, una t-shirt stropicciata e di essere ancora tutto spettinato. Spalancò la porta senza neppure bussare, ma tutte le sue proteste gli morirono in gola facendogli assumere un bel colorito rosso acceso nel momento in cui si trovò di fronte ad Harry Potter, completamente nudo davanti al cassettone della biancheria, in bilico su un piede con l'altro incastrato a mezz'aria nei boxer che stava tentando di infilarsi, i capelli ancora umidi dalla doccia e lo spazzolino in bocca. Scese un silenzio imbarazzante tra i due che non avevano mosso un muscolo dall'entrata di Draco, finché quest'ultimo non fece un passo indietro, richiuse la porta e, dopo essersi schiarito la gola bussò con discrezione.

-Av-avanti!- balbettò il moro dall'interno che, all'ingresso del Serpeverde, era completamente coperto dai boxer, una larga t-shirt sbiadita con un boccino disegnato sopra e aveva fatto sparire lo spazzolino chissà dove.

-Ehm… Buongiorno, Potter, gradirei avere delle delucidazioni riguardo al tuo messaggio e sul perché mi trovi qui.- disse Draco facendo ridere Harry per il suo tono formale e palesemente imbarazzato. Il moro gli si avvicinò e gli prese una mano fra le sue. -Draco, pensavo che dopo stanotte avresti iniziato a chiamarmi per nome…-

-Sta-stanotte?!- strepitò la Serpe frastornata.

-Sì…- ripose Harry sorridente con un'espressione incredibilmente dolce in viso -Quando ti sei svegliato mentre volavamo per venire qui e mi hai detto quelle bellissime cose… Hai detto che ci stavi bene con me e che avresti voluto che fossi tuo… E ci siamo baciati…-. Draco boccheggiò alcune volte, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca senza riuscire a spiccicare parola, poi si afflosciò sul pavimento con le gambe incrociare e il viso nascosto fra le mani. -Merlino, che figura di merda…- bisbigliò alla fine.

-Perché?- chiese Harry inginocchiandosi davanti a lui e poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

-Per le cose che ho detto… Ero convinto che tu non fossi reale… Sai, tu ed io che volavamo abbracciati su un ippogrifo…- spiegò Draco col viso ancora nascosto, poi, come se si fosse improvvisamente reso conto di qualcosa di cruciale, alzò lo sguardo in quello verde del compagno ed esclamò -Hey, aspetta un momento! Che ci facevamo tu ed io nel bel mezzo della notte su un ippogrifo?!-

-Ti ho rapito!- ribatté con semplicità il moro scrollando le spalle.

-TU COSA?!- gridò sconvolto il biondo.

-Ti ho rapito.- ripeté nuovamente il moro.

-E per quale motivo, di grazia, lo avresti fatto?- domandò attonita la Serpe.

-Perché non permetto a nessuno di fare del male al ragazzo che amo.- disse serafico il Grifondoro.

-I-il ra-ragazzo c-che…?! Tu…?! C-cioè, tu…?!- balbettò il Serpeverde indicando alternativamente se stesso e il ragazzo di fronte a lui.

-Sì, Draco, è da quasi un anno che ti sbavo dietro come un cretino facendo di tutto per impedire che tu te ne accorgessi…- rispose Harry riprendendo fra le mani quelle dell'altro ragazzo -E ieri sera, dopo le cose che hai detto, così, su due piedi, ho agito d'istinto e ti ho rapito e portato nel posto più sicuro che conosco, cioè qui, a casa mia. Dopo che ti sei addormentato, nella foresta, ti ho preso in braccio e sono andato al recinto dietro la capanna di Hagrid dove ho chiesto a Fierobecco di accompagnarci in volo fino a qui. Poi ho chiamato Silente via camino, gli ho spiegato la situazione e mi sono fatto mandare le mie e le tue cose con un elfo domestico.-

-La foresta?! Mi stavi spiando?! Non avevi il diritto di ascoltare quelle cose e magari di ridere alle mie spalle del mio dolore! Erano cose personali! Scommetto che ti sarai divertito un sacco a raccontare a Silente e ai tuoi amichetti di avermi raccolto in lacrime!- urlò Draco scattando in piedi ed allontanandosi ferito, fuggendo dalla stanza. Harry cercò di bloccarlo, ma Draco pareva non sentire le sue negazioni e non fece in tempo a raggiungerlo prima che il biondo gli sbattesse la porta in faccia chiudendosi nella sua stanza; a nulla valsero, poi, i suoi tentativi di farsi aprire: il Serpeverde continuava a urlargli di sparire, che non lo voleva ascoltare e che per colpa sua ora era in un mare di casini con la sua famiglia, così alla fine Harry desistette e decise di tenersi occupato iniziando a sistemare le camere che avrebbero ospitato i loro compagni da lì a qualche ora.

Quella sera, Harry non scese a cena adducendo come scusa un forte mal di testa, ma vista la frequenza con cui il Grifondoro aveva questi attacchi di emicrania, nessuno mise in dubbio la veridicità delle sue affermazioni. Draco ne fu sollevato, non se la sentiva proprio di affrontare il moro dopo come si erano lasciati. Arrivato al piano terra trovò in soggiorno tutti i suoi amici Serpeverde coi rispettivi partner che stavano aspettando che la cena fosse pronta e, appena varcata la soglia, fu letteralmente investito da un turbinio di gambe e braccia che lo abbracciavano felici e lo lodavano per il suo coraggio e sangue freddo parlando a raffica senza che lui potesse comprendere il filo del discorso. Inaspettatamente anche i tre Grifondoro lo raggiunsero e si fermarono davanti a lui sorridenti, poi Ron gli tese la mano parlò a nome di tutti e tre: -Credo che ti dobbiamo delle scuse, Malfoy, non credevamo che avessi tutto questo fegato! Benvenuto dalla nostra parte, amico!-

-Ma cosa…?- provò a domandare il biondo accettando la mano del rosso, ma Pansy lo interruppe abbracciandolo forte: -Oh, Draco, ci hai fatto così spaventare! Sparire in quel modo senza dirci niente! Stamattina tutti noi abbiamo ricevuto dai nostri genitori una lettera uguale a quella che hai ricevuto tu ieri sera e visto che non sei tornato in dormitorio avevamo paura che avessi fatto qualche sciocchezza o che tuo padre ti avesse portato via da scuola, così siamo andati da Silente e lui ci ha raccontato tutto quello che è successo tra te e Potter e ci ha offerto la sua protezione!-

-Che cosa vi ha raccontato?- domandò Draco dopo un momento di esitazione.

-Ci ha raccontato dell'incontro tra te ed Harry, naturalmente.- spiegò Hermione sorridente -Non credevo che l'avrei mai detto, ma sei stato grande! Andare a cercare Harry e dirgli "Hey, Potter, ho ricevuto questa lettera dai miei, ma non ho intenzione di diventare un Mangiamorte, né di permettere a mio padre di decidere per me. Quindi, a questo punto, direi che siamo dalla stessa parte."! Ti giuro, ci è preso un colpo a tutti quanti, Silente compreso, non credevamo che fossi così coraggioso! Io, personalmente, sarei terrorizzata da un padre come Lucius Malfoy!-

La cena trascorse piuttosto serena, tutti i ragazzi risero e scherzarono brindando all'inizio anticipato delle vacanze natalizie. Finito di mangiare, Draco decise di ritornare in camera sua: aveva bisogno di riflettere. Apprezzava il fatto che Harry non lo avesse sputtanato, anche se non capiva perché avesse mentito per coprirlo, ma restava il fatto che non poteva perdonargli di averlo spiato in un suo momento di debolezza. Non aveva il diritto di farlo! Aveva ascoltato tutto quello che aveva raccontato a quel povero riccio… Chissà che ne aveva fatto Potter di quella povera bestiola… E sicuramente aveva sentito anche quando aveva detto di essere innamorato di lui, per questo si era divertito alle sue spalle approfittando della sua confusione quando erano su quel dannato ippogrifo e poi aveva continuato il suo gioco quando era andato a chiedergli chiarimenti. Sì, era decisamente così, non c'era altra spiegazione. Eppure gli era sembrato sincero, cazzo! Aveva detto di amarlo! Ma non doveva illudersi, era impossibile che Potter potesse provare per lui qualcosa di diverso dall'odio. Sicuramente gli aveva mentito. Ma se gli aveva mentito e voleva prenderlo per il culo, allora perché non aveva raccontato agli altri di averlo visto piangere? Perché aveva inventato quella storia che lo dipingeva così intrepido e sprezzante della minaccia che rappresentava suo padre? Perché non aveva approfittato di aver origliato la sua confessione riguardo ai suoi sentimenti umiliandolo pubblicamente? Probabilmente solo perché era un Grifondoro all'ennesima potenza e i Grifondoro non fanno certe cose! Eppure più Draco ci ragionava, più aveva l'impressione che qualcosa non quadrasse… Inoltre era convinto che l'emicrania fosse stata solo un pretesto per non scendere a cena. Perché Potter si stava nascondendo in camera sua? Magari aveva paura di affrontarlo dopo quello che gli aveva fatto… Ma non aveva senso! Potter non aveva mai avuto timori o ripensamenti ad affrontarlo o sfidarlo in qualunque situazione… Basta! Aveva decisamente bisogno di dormire. Sì, la notte gli avrebbe portato consiglio e l'indomani mattina avrebbe visto tutto più chiaramente.

Tre ore dopo, Draco si stava ancora rigirando nel suo letto frustrato ed insonne. A dispetto di tutto, della sua rabbia, della sua delusione, di tutti gli accidenti verbali e mentali che aveva lanciato a Potter, il fatto di averlo a pochi metri di distanza continuava a tormentarlo perché erano mesi che il moro occupava ogni suo pensiero e saperlo così vicino e, allo stesso tempo, irraggiungibile era una vera agonia. Da un lato voleva prenderlo a testate fino a farlo svenire, urlargli contro quando la sua mancanza di discrezione l'avesse ferito e prenderlo a pugni fino a sfogare la sua rabbia e non gli importava affatto che, nonostante tutto, il moro l'avesse salvato da suo padre e da morte praticamente certa; dall'altro lato, beh, avrebbe solo voluto avere fra le braccia quel corpo caldo e profumato per venerane ogni centimetro con le mani e con le labbra, affogare in quella bocca che sembrava essere stata creata per combaciare alla perfezione con la sua e sentirlo gemere e invocare il suo nome mentre i suoi occhi si chiudevano per il piacere troppo intenso. I suoi pensieri furono distratti da qualcuno che stava bussando alla sua porta. Draco guardò la sveglia sul comodino: le 2:16; provò ad ignorarlo, fingendo di stare ancora dormendo, ma lo sconosciuto bussò di nuovo costringendolo ad alzarsi.

-Avanti!- sbraitò il biondo tirandosi a sedere sul letto; la porta si aprì lentamente e, nel più assoluto silenzio, Harry entrò nella stanza appena illuminata dai raggi della luna che filtravano dalla finestra, fermandosi vicino alla porta dopo averla richiusa alle sue spalle. -Potter, ti sembra questa l'ora di andare in giro a svegliare la gente?- domandò Draco piuttosto seccato.

-Scusa, Draco, se ti ho svegliato. Io speravo che avremmo potuto parlare.- disse Harry. La sua voce era stanca ed insicura, ma il Serpeverde si sentiva ancora troppo umiliato per tenere in considerazione questi due dettagli.

-Sono Malfoy, per te, Potter. Siamo nel bel mezzo della notte, se non te ne fossi accorto, quindi, no, non ho intenzione di scusarti e ora ti pregherei di andartene perché io non ho nulla da dirti e nulla di ciò che potresti dire tu mi interessa.-

-Draco, ti prego, ascolta, io non…-

-Sei sordo Potter? Ti ho detto di chiamarmi Malfoy.- ringhiò il biondo interrompendolo bruscamente -Probabilmente ora ti sentirai un grande eroe per aver salvato il povero piccolo Serpeverde dal suo perfido e crudele padre e magari ti aspetti anche dei ringraziamenti, ma non li avrai. Non so perché tu abbia raccontato quella frottola sul nostro incontro senza spiattellare a tutti la verità, ma non mi interessa, perché hai ficcanasato in cose che non ti riguardavano e hai origliato un momento di debolezza che avresti dovuto rispettare andandotene, invece mi hai ferito e mortificato. Inoltre, di tutti i comportamenti meschini che mi sarei potuto aspettare da te, di certo non avrei mai pensato che potessi arrivare a prenderti gioco di me e dei miei sentimenti fingendo di ricambiarmi solo per potermi poi deridere e umiliare. Ora, vattene.-

-D'accordo, allora, Malfoy…- disse Harry sempre più demoralizzato -Ti prego, permettimi di spiegarti come sono andate le cose, ti giuro che hai frainteso! Io non…-

-Non c'è nulla da spiegare, Potter! Ora, fuori da questa stanza!- sbraitò Draco alzandosi in un lampo dal letto.

-No!- ribatté sicuro il Grifondoro.

-Fuori!- urlò il biondo minaccioso facendo un passo verso l'altro ragazzo e indicando col braccio e il dito puntato la porta della sua camera.

-No!- gridò Harry disperato facendo, a sua volta, qualche passo fino a fermarsi di fronte all'altro. Ora Draco poteva vedere il viso del moro lievemente illuminato: Harry era spossato, le profonde occhiaie lo dimostravano, e gli occhi, colmi di dolore, erano rossi e gonfi dalle troppe lacrime che, anche in questo momento, gli stavano rigando le guance -Non me ne andrò finché non mi avrai ascoltato! Poi, se sarà ancora quello che vorrai, ti giuro che ti lascerò in pace e rispetterò qualunque tua decisione, ma ora devi ascoltarmi! Io non ti ho spiato nella foresta origliando il tuo sfogo, sei tu che ti sei confidato con me, anche se non mi hai riconosciuto! E quando ho sentito quelle cose non ho potuto ignorarle, quando mi hai detto di essere in pericolo mi sono sentito morire! Se ti ho rapito e portato qui è stato perché ti amo e non potevo sopportare che qualcuno ti facesse del male, non l'ho fatto per ricevere dei fottuti ringraziamenti! Quando hai detto di essere innamorato di me, invece, credevo anche io di stare sognando perché è da più di un anno che sono innamorato di te e anche se così non fosse stato, non mi sarei mai permesso di prendermi gioco dei tuoi sentimenti! Non so che razza di persona tu credi che io sia, ma non farei mai nulla del genere! E se ho raccontato a tutti, Silente compreso, quella balla sul nostro incontro è stato proprio perché non volevo che ti sentissi umiliato e ho pensato che, visto che hai un carattere orgoglioso, avresti preferito che gli altri credessero che fosse stata una tua iniziativa!-. Detto questo Harry afferrò una mano del Serpeverde, la sollevò e la rivolse col palmo verso l'alto. Un attimo dopo il rosso-oro era sparito e nella mano di Draco giaceva appallottolato il piccolo porcospino della notte precedente che lo fissava intensamente con quegli occhietti neri incredibilmente tristi che imploravano solo di essere creduti. Draco era completamente frastornato, non era preparato a tanta rabbia da parte del moro, né ad uno sfogo simile o ad una rivelazione di quel calibro; e ora, quella piccola creaturina indifesa nel palmo della sua mano lo aveva mandato completamente in tilt. Lasciandosi cadere seduto sul bordo del letto sospirò sconvolto: -Merlino! Sei un animagus… Eri tu ieri notte…- cenno di assenso dell'animaletto.

-Vuoi ancora che me ne vada?- chiese Harry ritrasformandosi in ragazzo, l'espressione di chi ha il terrore di essere scacciato da un momento all'altro. Aveva lasciato le dita intrecciate a quelle della mano con cui il biondo aveva sostenuto il riccio ed era inginocchiato di fronte al letto, fra le sue gambe, con gli occhi fissi in quelli di ghiaccio dell'altro. Draco provò a dire qualcosa, voleva dire qualcosa, ma i muscoli della sua faccia non volevano rispondergli, così tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu scuotere lentamente la testa in un cenno di diniego, continuando a sprofondare in quello sguardo di giada. Harry sorrise timidamente di fronte al gesto del Serpeverde che scattò in avanti e lo abbracciò stringendoselo al petto con tutte le sue forze.

-Sono stato un vero idiota, Harry, perdonami, ti prego…- mormorò Draco contro la sua spalla. Il Grifondoro ricambiò l'abbraccio ridendo felice, dando tanti piccoli baci sul collo del biondo colmi affetto e tenerezza. Rimasero così a lungo, semplicemente abbracciati, godendo della gioia intensa che quel gesto innocente gli faceva provare; finalmente tutte le maschere erano cadute e ora restavano solo Harry e Draco, vicini a completarsi l'un l'altro.

Un brontolio sordo interruppe il silenzio di quel momento magico e Draco si tirò indietro guardando interrogativo il moro: -Che era quel rumore?-

-Ehm… Temo di essere un tantino affamato…- balbettò imbarazzato Harry arrossendo. Draco scoppiò in una risata cristallina e si alzò in piedi tirando con sé il suo compagno.

-Vieni, andiamo in cucina, non posso permettere che il mio ragazzo muoia di fame!- disse allegramente il biondo avviandosi verso la porta. Harry, con un sorriso ebete sulla faccia grazie al nome con cui Draco l'aveva chiamato, lo trattenne per un polso strattonandolo verso di sé e baciandolo con passione. Il cibo, dopo tutto, poteva anche aspettare.


End file.
